Poems of the Guardians
by Princess d'Etoile
Summary: These are the poems of the Guardians of the Beams, much like the See the TURTLE... Each Guardian has an element. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic/poetry thing. I love the Dark Tower, and I noticed that the Bear and the Turtle guardians get all the attention, so I decided to write poems like the "See the TURTLE…" for all the guardians. The list in the order that I'm doing them is: Lion, Wolf, Horse, Fish, Hare, Bear, Eagle (the bird), Elephant, Snake, Rat and Bat. They are going to be only four lines each and I'll do two per chapter. Also I've assigned an element for each guardian, just like the Turtle is the earth. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any element of the Dark Tower series. These books belong to the wonderful Mr. Stephen King.

The Lion

Behold the LION and his pride,

Bravery always at his side.

His mane is sun, and sound his roar

And it echos shore to shore.

The Wolf

Hear the WOLF of silvered light

Her howl is cold and holds the night

She is the moon and is the dark,

She loves the stars but hates the lark.

Thanks for reading and please review. If you do so I'll be nice and go review your stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey me again! Happy New Years everyone! Alright, last chapter was the LION of the sun and the WOLF of the moon. Even though they are together, that doesn't mean that they are on the same beam… it really would go Lion-Eagle, Wolf-Elephant, Horse-Snake, Fish-Rat, Hare-Bat and of course Bear-Turtle. Next up Horse and Fish—enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't the Dark Tower, Stephen King does. If I did own it, I would be making a movie of it right now, with Viggo Mortenson as Roland, Haley Joel Osment as Jake, Ryan Reynolds as Eddie and Naomie Harris as Susannah.

The Horse

Feel the HORSE that blows the wind,

She watches over all our dinhs.

To north or south she spreads her mane

And tumbles east or west in vane.

The Fish

Spy the FISH that is the ocean!

She pulls and flows and spreads emotion

Her fins control the ebb of tide,

The moon is always on her side.

Thank you very much for reading! "Bird and bear and hare and fish/ Give my love their dearest wish." I wish you would review, if you do I 'll go read and review your stories…


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Chapter Three! Here's the Hare and the Bear…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will

The Hare

The HARE is chance and luck and fate,

She'll quickly go from love to hate.

She has no pity, and takes no bribe,

And from her no man can hide.

The Bear

See the BEAR whose fur is grass

His claws stretch out and trees amass.

He guards the life of earth and sea,

His strength can cause the dead to flee.

Thanks for reading, please review!

Princess d'Etoile


	4. Chapter 4

Once more into the void! Hello all, another two poems to read. It's the Eagle and the Elephant… I've decided that the guardians should all have names, because it plays into this drawing I'm working on; props to you if you can figure out where they are from, but if you really, really want to know I'll email you the info.

Eagle—Anzu, Hare—Usagi (obvious), Fish—Juras, Horse—Diomeda, Wolf—Mani (not a DT reference), Lion—Aslan (really obvious), Rat—Durga, Bat—Dhampir, Snake—Naga, Elephant—Kala

Thank you LongshotMike for your review! Yes I must agree that my rhymes are a little lame sometimes. Usually I like the first two lines, but then get stuck on the second half, plus I really didn't like the Hare that much. IfI really wanted to avoid that I could always pretend that I ws Lewis Carrol and make up words so that they rhymed.lol. By the way I like your Battle at the bottom of the Dark Tower. HUG!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd own it if I hadn't the last three chapters? Well I don't.

The Eagle

Behold the EAGLE of the sky

Her tears are rain and storms her sighs.

For all life on her depends,

Should she fall, the world will end.

The Elephant

Old ELEPHANT is known as time

And from him came todash chimes

Wise and silent, he'll cause no row

But to him all things must bow.

Thankee sai please review. You will get a virtual hug!


	5. Chapter 5

Look it's the final chapter! The Snake, the Rat and the Bat all get their shot of glory… or whatever you want to call it.

Megalomaniac2: I'm glad you liked the fish poem :). I don't really like the second half of the poem actually; it's just everything else I came up with sucked even worse. I can definitely see Alan Rickman as Walter. He would definitely pull his evilness from Snape into the picture. As for Ryan, well I guess I agree with you, I was mostly looking at Amityville Horror, and School of Life. Eddie, I believe, would be the hardest character to cast. I don't think that they will ever do a movie, but that was just my randomness thinking of: if I could keep the actors the same age, and have an unlimited budget, and well, that isn't going to happen. Thanks for reviewing HUG! And you get another cause you reviewed twice… HUG!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

The Snake

The SNAKE brings lightning through the air,

Whom he strikes, he does not care.

His eyes are blind, and ears are deaf

And will only answer to ka or khef.

The Rat

The RAT is man's imagination,

His dreams, his hopes and his creations.

He always hides within desire;

He is man's unending fire.

The Bat

Watch the BAT of night's own stars

He flies in Eagle's wings afar

He is known as the past's first singer,

And tells the tale of the last gunslinger.

Yay, they're all done! It would be great if you review… Anyways, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Stars, PdE


End file.
